Ethreal Dreams
by RikusChika778
Summary: Sakura is gravely injured trying to help Naruto go after Sasuke and wounds up falling into a comma.She is found by Kabuto who brings her back to Orochimaru's hideout where Sasuke is.But neither run into each other over three years as Kabuto's experiments on her.Sasuke still unable to severe bonds with those he was close to feels a disturbed feeling inside n Sasuke find her?
1. Chapter 1

**_Preface_**

**RikusChika778: Well a lot of you are aware that I am writing Young Master, but Text and Bulletproof are no longer being updated (Unless I reboot it, but only one) so I created this one based on a story I've been writing. It's probably going to be barely close to the actual story considering there are different characters, but I just wanted to give it a try. **

**Summary**: Alternate ending to the Naruto series (Not Shippuden the first series only). After Sasuke leaves the Hidden Leaf Village in search of power Naruto and Sakura go after him together with the other genin only for their sacrifices to be left in vain as Sasuke does not want to be saved. Sakura is gravely injured and later on falls into a comma after a battle against one of the sound ninjas and is found by Kabuto who brings her back to Orochimaru's hideout where Sasuke is. But neither run into each other over three years as Kabuto's experiments on Sakura and keeps her hidden away from everyone including his own boss. Sakura awakes and Sasuke still unable to severe bonds with those he was close to feels a disturbed feeling inside him. Following a familiar feeling, Sasuke figures Sakura is nearby him. Once found Sakura can't remember anything and is sacred of Sasuke. He can't decide whether he wants to go through with his plan with revenge or will Sakura's ignorant innocence slow him down and cause him to take a long hard look at himself.

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. But the title is mine, because it's a real story I'm writing.**

* * *

"…ra." The voice was soothing yet mocking as if it seemed to be laughing.

"Sa…ra." It called again.

"Sakura." Sakura felt a familiar voice calling her, but it was distant, foreign to her consciousness as she fought to remain awake. Her body ached all over as her mind slipped from her. She felt her suffering and pain had been caused by only one person and he was the one who didn't return her feelings. His cold black eyes would stare at her in an annoyed way as if he never wanted to be bothered with her where's with Naruto, her other friend he had openly admitted that they were best friends. Uchiha Sasuke of the massacred Uchiha clan. He was the only one left next to his brother, the person he was trying to kill. It made somewhat sense to her, but in all honesty she didn't want to see fighting amongst blood. They were supposed to stand together. But that's what Naruto had become to Sasuke. A brother. Yet didn't really consider Sakura anything only a teammate in need of protection. She felt isolated; alienated by this. Though it didn't stop her from falling in love with him only for him to crush her heart in multiple pieces and leave the village afterwards.

She was worried sick and so was Naruto. He was sad too, but Sakura had felt it was nowhere close to the misery she was in. She had become severely depressed and so sad her father and mother worried she might actually _die _from a broken heart. Sakura had felt useless and had zero confidence and no motivation to do anything. Until Naruto gathered the rookies together and go on a hunt for her first love, she offered to go but was turned down. Naruto promised he was going to bring him back, but Sakura was tired of being told to stay in the back. Their argument had gotten so bad, she had snapped on her friend and refused to apologize until he admitted he needed _everyone's_ help not excluding her.

She had later regretted begging to come, but it hadn't meant she was going to back down. She had come face to face with another enemy, but she never learned his name. He was not of the Sound Four nor was it Kimimaro. He was big and bulky seemingly as strong as the fifth hokage, Tsunade and around his early twenties. She fell behind telling Naruto that he was an equal match against Sasuke, not her, but the person she had chosen to fight was beyond her league. He didn't even use jutsu's it was just pure brute strength that had nearly ringed her neck when he caught her. He was silent and just a brooding type who only literally spoke five words to her.

"I will be your opponent."

She cowered on the inside. Not even Inner Sakura was stating her opinions. It didn't matter though, she wasn't scared of dying, not if it was to help someone she cared about dearly. She had almost died once and she wasn't afraid to now. Even if Naruto did or didn't succeed she made sure she was routing for him either way. He promised to bring Sasuke back. She smiled at the thought of it as her opponent had grabbed her by the neck; squeezing. Sakura couldn't help but take the punch directed at her face. She felt her cheekbone shatter as he punched the other side of her face next. She gave up fighting (If she even had to begin with, it was mostly her dodging and performing a few amateur jutsu's) and was pummeled the last attack that she thought for sure would kill her stopped midway. Through squinted eyes she saw him looking down at her with pity and sympathy before retracting his hand back. He shook his head the brown bangs falling against his eyes.

"You are not ready to die yet. When you are strong and can fend for yourself, come find me." He stated before ending their one sided battle and leaving. She felt relieved when he did that, but it was short as she lost conscious. Now here she was floating in the deepest part of her mind, trying to find a light to wake her up. Nothing. It was in vain, everything she done was in vain she felt. The voice kept calling to her as she lost the battle in her mind, her eyelids becoming heavy refusing to wake up. Her body shut down, senses and all. She hadn't died, but she didn't feel alive either. Instead she felt like rock, unmoving and heavy. She couldn't even feel the arms wrap around her small form and pick her up; carrying her away.

* * *

RikusChika778: How was that so far? I'm working on the first chapter already, but anyways is it okay? I know Sakura seemed weak, but the ninja she was going against was out of her league not to mention he's an OC also, He will be the only one (I think…) But so far the preface was just about how Sakura's predicament came into play for the next chapter. Also I'm sure your aware that the story is about Sasuke and Sakura but I will have other couples evolving in the story. Anyways reviews to see if I should, I can't exactly decide when one will be done but estimating around Sunday or maybe even Saturday. Just please give it a try. Also i'm aware this is short, but it's just a test first.

Question 1: In all honesty do you think, Sasuke loved Sakura back, but based on his character portrayal, Sasuke kept it to himself? Also do you think, if Saukra had died during the battle with Garra, how do you see Naruto and Sasuke reacting to it afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Unwanted or stories on Hiatus

For those that follow the listed stories the ones in **bold** are up for adoption and the remaining are either being quit on or redone. If a story happens to be adopted (which I doubt) and you want the title changed or the summary messed with please tell me. Also if you do adopt and want to change previous chapters that have been updated you may.

**Cloud 9**

Clueless

**Desires Resurrection**

Mask

**The Game**

**Cooler than Me**

Text

The Art of Deception

**Bulletproof**

**Favorite Girl**

**Playboy (Maybe not sure about this one)**

Ethereal Dreams


End file.
